recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Re:Creators Episode 01
is the first episode of the [[Re:Creators|'Re:Creators']] anime series. It aired on April 8th, 2017. Short Summary One evening, Sōta Mizushino, a middle school student struggling to draw, watches his favorite anime series, Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier on his tablet. Just then, a strange glitch happens and Sota is transported to the anime's world, where the lead character, Selesia Upitiria, is battling against a mysterious girl known only as Altair. Narrowly escaping from the battle, Sota returns to the real world alongside Selesia, who becomes confused when Sota tells her she is a fictional character. Altair also arrives in the real world and pursues Sota and Selesia, but she retreats after another fictional character, Meteora Österreich from the video game Avalken of Reminisce, appears as well. Synopsis Each of the created were given a brief cameo, including Rui Kanoya's robot Gigas Makina, Yuya Mirokuji's ninth volume of his manga, and an advertisement for Alicetaria February. Setsuna Shimazaki walks down to the train station, as clips of people using their devices are shown, where other characters have their cameos, including a page out of a manga for Blitz Talker. Setsuna continues to make her way to the loading area for the train and the security guard on duty leaves, so Setsuna appeared to be the only one there. The scene transitions to Mamika Kirameki's anime and an emoji of Magane Chikujoin. Setsuna then appeared to have jumped down onto the train track as the train approaches killing her. Sōta takes a picture of an advertisement of Selesia's anime on the side of a bus, and then goes to school, where he begins to narrate what has happened to him. Sōta then returns home from school and turns on his computer to begin some digital drawing, but instead he goes on to the website Piclive, and goes back to his drawing software, but he could not bring himself to draw something. Sōta watches Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier on his tablet, but there was a glitch that surprised him, causing him to drop his tablet on the floor transporting himself to Selesia's world, where he witnesses Selesia in her mecha fighting Altair. Altair then uses her Holopsicon ability to destroy Selesia's robot. Altair launches her swords at Selesia, and Selesia notices Sōta and tells him to get down before saving him. When Altair saw Sōta, she was stunned for a moment and throws her sword at them, but they were transported out of Selesia's world and into the human world. Sōta goes to the kitchen where he gets something to drink from the fridge when he saw the scar that he got when he was in Selesia's world. Sōta's mom then asks him what the noise was about and that he can talk to her if there is something wrong, and that he needs to focus on his studies. Sōta returns to his room where he sees that Selesia was still there. The two of them go into Sōta's room when Selesia questions him on where she is. Sōta explains to her that she came from a fictional world and into the real world, and to prove it Sōta read what Charon said to Selesia, making her blush. Altair arrives shortly after in front of Sōta's window and she instigates a fight with Selesia, but Selesia and Sōta escape in a car, until Altair stops them and Selesia and Altair begin fighting. Meteora arrives in time to save Selesia. Realizing that she is outnumbered, Altair retreats and Selesia and Sōta looked at each other. Sōta returns home the next day to see that Selesia and Meteora are in his room, and the three of them go out to buy a snack for Meteora. Gallery Re Creators - 01 - Large 01.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 02.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 03.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 04.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 05.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 06.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 07.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 08.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 09.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 10.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 11.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 12.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 13.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 14.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 15.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 16.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 17.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 18.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 19.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 20.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 21.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 22.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 23.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 24.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 25.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 26.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 27.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 28.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 29.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 30.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 31.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 32.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 33.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 34.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 35.jpg Re Creators - 01 - Large 36.jpg Category:Episodes